Upright coolers in supermarkets and convenience stores typically have transparent glass doors so that the products inside are visible. It is now common to use the inside of the door for shelving as is done in household refrigerators. Door shelving fits against the door so that the product containers are visible, however, the product labels do not always face forward for easy identification of the product. Some shelves have a small area for affixing product identification, but such small areas lack the impact needed, especially for impulse purchases. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have a door shelf device with a large area for product labeling and identification.